Sick
by kaendi
Summary: "are you sick, Hyukkie? come here, I'll medicate you." some HyukBin fanfic


_**sick**__**[hyukbin vixx]**_**_  
AU; romance; bit fluffy; bit smut ^^;  
story by kaendi _**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuk berjalan tak karuan didepan koridor HallyuWave High School, membingungkan bagaimana cara ia pulang dengan selamat dari terjangan air hujan yang deras. Ia baru saja sembuh dari demamnya, dan ia harus kehujanan lagi membuat dirinya kembali demam?

–Oh, tidak. Hyuk tidak mau menghabiskan hari-harinya berbaring seharian di ranjang.

Hyuk menatap hujan dengan penuh putus asa, sebentar lagi langit akan gelap dan gerbang HallyuWave akan ditutup. Sudah tidak ada seorang muridpun yang berada di koridor selain dirinya sendiri.

–Baiklah.

Hyuk mengambil selangkah dengan ragu-ragu, menatap kembali hujan yang masih mengalir dengan deras. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, berlari menerobos hujan tanpa pikir panjang.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah...

Masih jauh lagi mencapai apartemen dirinya sendiri, sedangkan bajunya sudah basah kuyup oleh air hujan. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan.

Hyuk berdesis kedinginan, mempercepat larinya untuk menghindari dingin dan segera menghangatkan diri di apartemen miliknya.

_tap_

_tap_

_tap_

Langkahnya memelan, ia tertunduk dengan nafas memburu. Dengan langkah perlahan, Hyuk memasuki apartemennya, melempar tas sekolahnya ke sofa dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang kamar miliknya.

_–ia jatuh tertidur._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hongbin mengacak lemari kayu yang tergantung di sudut dinding, mengambil sebuah kotak obat dan membiarkannya di meja.

Ia memasak semangkuk bubur, menyeduh _jasmine tea_, menaruhnya di baki kemudian berjalan memasuki sebuah kamar dengan seorang _namja _tampak berbaring lemah dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya.

"Hyukkie..." gumam Hongbin lembut, menepuk pipi Hyuk.

"Eunggg~" Ia mendesah kecil, mendekap tangan Hongbin dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Hongbin terkekeh. "_Ya_, jangan tertidur. Kau harus makan dulu lalu minum obat."

"Hhnggg~"

Hongbin menepuk pipi Hyuk. "Hyukkie~ ayo bangun~"

Tangan kurus Hongbin menarik leher Hyuk sehingga Hyuk sedikit terduduk. Ia menyangga kepala Hyuk. Hyuk menggeliat tidak nyaman, mengerang kecil kemudian terbangun.

"Ummm~ Hyung~" Hyuk terduduk menyender di kepala ranjang, menghindari pening yang menyerang dirinya. Hongbin menggenggam tangan Hyuk lembut, menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Hyuk sekilas.

Hyuk melirik bajunya.

–baju piyama hangat. Bukan seragam basah.

"Siapa yang menggantikan seragamku?" tanya Hyuk, masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Aku. Tenang saja, aku tak macam-macam." jawab Hongbin.

"Kenapa kau bisa sakit eoh? _Hyung _sangat kaget melihatmu terbaring di ranjang dengan suhu tubuh panas." Hongbin melesakkan jari tangannya di rambut Hyuk, mengelus permukaan helaian rambut anak yang lebih muda.

Hyuk menutup matanya; "–Aku kehujanan, _hyung_"

"Padahal sudah kuingatkan untuk membawa payung, eoh."

Hyuk mengangguk lemah, menggeliat tidak nyaman dengan kepala ranjang yang terbuat dari kayu. Hongbin segera menyadari itu, ia mengangkat tubuh Hyuk, mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang , membawa Hyuk ke pangkuannya dan menidurkan Hyuk di bahu tegapnya.

Punggung Hongbin bersandar kepada kepala ranjang, tangan Hongbin beranjak menepuk-nepuk punggung Hyuk, bermaksud membuat yang lebih muda merasa lebih baik.

Hyuk menyamankan dirinya di bahu Hongbin, menenggelamkan mukanya di perpotongan bahu milik Hongbin.

"Hyuk-ie..."

"Hmm?"

"Makanlah... kau harus minum obat..."

"Aku tidak nafsu makan, _hyung._.."

"Sekali ini saja. Kau tidak mau penyakit ini terus-terusan bersarang ditubuhmu, kan?"

Hyuk menelan liurnya susah payah, balas menatap Hongbin yang menatapnya dalam. "A-a-ah_... Arrachi_."

Satu kata itu diucapkan Hyuk dengan susah payah, menangkap semangkuk bubur yang tergeletak di meja nakas.

Hongbin tersenyum, mengacak surai Hyuk. "Anak baik."

Ia mengambil semangkuk bubur itu, menyuapkannya sesuap demi sesuap ke mulut Hyuk. Hyuk hanya membuka mulutnya, menelan bubur tersebut sampai habis setengahnya.

"Hyuk, sekali lagi." Hongbin mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur.

Hyuk menggeleng. "Shireo~"

"Ayolah."

"Hnnn. Shireo."

"Ck. Dasar," Hongbin memakan bubur itu, memagut bibir Hyuk dan mengeluarkan bubur tersebut dari mulutnya ke mulut mungil Hyuk.

Hongbin menjilat bibir Hyuk dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Telan,"

Hyuk menelannya dengan susah payah, merengut kesal, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hongbin.

Hongbin tertawa kecil. "_Ya baby_, tatap aku."

"Mworago..?" Hyuk menatap Hongbin kesal.

Hongbin tersenyum. "_Saranghae_."

Pipi Hyuk bersemu. Ia memeluk Hongbin. "Bodoh."

"Hmm~" gumam Hongbin, melepaskan pelukannya. "Buka mulutmu."

"Aaa~" Hyuk menuruti permintaan Hongbin. Hongbin memasukkan obat ke mlutnya, memberinya _jasmine tea _untuk diminum.

"Hnnn~"Hyuk memanggu di bahu Hongbin. "Aku mengantuk," lirihnya.

"Tidurlah." Hongbin mengusap punggung Hyuk, mengubah posisinya menjadi menindih Hyuk yang nyaris tertidur.

"Uhm~ sesak~" rengek Hyuk kecil.

Hongbin tersenyum. "_Mian_. Tidurlah, _good night _," bisik Hongbin, menciumi tengkuk Hyuk dan ikut berbaring disampingnya.

Ia mendekap lelaki yang lebih muda, ikut mempejamkan matanya meluncur ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hyuk mengerjapkan matanya. Sinar matahari mulai menyeruak dari tirai jendela kamarnya.

"Unggg~" Ia melenguh pelan, melirik tempat disebelahnya.

...Tempat Hongbin kosong.

Hyuk mengucek-ngucek matanya, berjalan dengan lesu khas orang baru bangun tidur.

Clek

"_Hyung~_" Hyuk berseru dengan suara serak, mendudukkan dirinya di meja makan.

"Hyukkie~ sudah bangun eoh?" jawab Hongbin, menaruh sepiring _sandwich_ di depan Hyuk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Hnnn~" Hyuk mengangguk pelan, menatap _sandwich _tersebut.

Hongbin memegang dahi Hyuk, bermaksud untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

"Tidak terlalu panas. Mungkin hari ini kau istirahat saja, bisa repot kalau kau kembali kambuh di sekolah."

Hyuk mengangguk, menggigit_ sandwich_-nya dan mengunyahnya. "_Hyung_..."

"Ya?"

"Aku.. ingin... dipangku..."

Hongbin tertegun sesaat. Kemudian bibirnya melengkungkan _smirk_ mengerikan.

Hyuk-nya sedang mood ingin dimanjakan, eoh?

"Baiklah."

Hongbin berjalan menuju kursi Hyuk, menyuruhnya berdiri kemudian ia duduk dengan Hyuk yang duduk berhadapan dengannya. Hongbin tersenyum menampakkan kedua_ dimple_-nya, menatap Hyuk yang hanya terdiam.

"Kau ingin aku suapi?"

"Hnnn~"

"Arra, arra. Kau manja sekali." Hongbin terkekeh. Ia mengambil _sandwich_ yang tinggal setengah, mengarahkan sepotong _sandwich_ itu ke mulut Hyuk. Begitu seterusnya sampai habis.

"Minumlah." Hongbin menyerahkan segelas susu. Hyuk mengambilnya, meminum susu itu sampai habis tidak bersisa. Hongbin menyelusupkan jari-jarinya keantara rambut Hyuk, menepuknya selayaknya tuan kepada hewan peliharaannya.

Hongbin menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir merona Hyuk. Mendiamkan posisi seperti itu dan melumatnya kecil beberapa kali. Hyuk mencengkram kerahHongbin, rona merah mulai muncul dipipinya.

"Hnggg..." Hyuk mengerang, sedikit membuka jalan untuk Hongbin. Dengan segera, Hongbin melesakkan lidahnya ke mulut Hyuk. Mengabsen gigi-giginya, mengusap langit-langit rongga mulut yang lebih muda.

Hongbin mendorong Hyuk berbaring di meja makan, mengecupi garis rahang Hyuk dan melumat daun telinganya.

"Hnnn~ _Hyung_~ _Stop_~" Badan Hyuk bergetar tak kuat menerima sengatan-sengatan listrik dari sentuhan Hongbin.

Hongbin beralih ke bibir Hyuk, melumatnya beberapa saat, menjilat bibir plum tersebut dan terakhir mengecupnya.

Hyuk memejamkan matanya dengan nafas terengah-engah, bibirnya berkilap karena saliva.

Hongbin menatap Hyuk pengertian. "Kau capek?" Ia menggendong tubuh Hyuk dan membawanya ke ruang keluarga, lebih tepatnya di sofa depan TV. Hongbin menidurkan Hyuk di pahanya, mengusap bibirnya dan mencium pelan bibir Hyuk.

Ia menyalakan TV dan menonton, sementara Hyuk beristirahat dengan tenang di pahanya.

Hongbin tersenyum, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Hyuk; "_Saranghanda nae Hyukkie,"_

–Yah, jangan mengganggu pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara ini.

{end}

GAHHH FINALLY MY FICLET DEBUT FANFIC QAQ

Thank you for reading~ :*


End file.
